


Wall Buddies

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [76]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Animal Friendship, Berries, Blindness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Possum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet goes up to her favorite place on the wall to clear her head.
Relationships: Willy & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 4





	Wall Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Violet wandered across the courtyard, her hands lazily tucked away in her pockets as she walked. She had just finished up the chores she needed to get done with Ruby. Being in the greenhouse was nice but after tending to so many plants and messing up here and there due to her sight Violet was ready for a break. Her eyes wandered over to the wall that looked like a blurry mess to her from this distance. Whatever, it didn’t matter if she couldn’t see for shit. All she needed was space.

“Vi!” Willy’s energetic voice called from the admin building. He scampered over and stopped by the blonde with a warm smile. The smile quickly disappeared though when he saw the expression on Violet’s face. “Rough day?”

“Normal day,” Violet muttered and glanced down at the ground before looking back over at her friend. “What do you want?”

Willy was quiet for a moment and shook his head. “Nothing.” Violet squinted, trying to study his face but couldn’t read too much. “Oh, wait! Stay right here!” Willy ran off before Violet could say anything. The blonde stood awkwardly in the courtyard, wondering how long she would have to stand there or whether or not she would stay. But based on the excited tone of Willy’s voice she figured she would wait. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. After a few minutes the feral teen came back with both of his hands cupped. Small berries were bouncing around in his hands as he skidded to a halt. 

“I figured you’re probably heading up to the wall. Garbage is up there too. So if you wanna you can leave a trail of snacks and Garbage can be your wall buddy.” Willy gave a toothy smile. “Or you can just have the berries as a snack.”

Violet’s eyes grew large for a second before she grabbed the berries and pocketed them in her vest. “Thanks,” she mumbled, pausing for a second and giving a short smile before walking away. Within seconds she was before the wall. Her hands reached up, her fingers curling around and gripping the small crevices in the wall as she lifted up one of her feet into a little nook. She had climbed this wall so many times over the years; whenever she was overwhelmed, whenever she was sad or whenever she simply needed a moment to herself the wall was always there for her. Now even though her sight was shitty, thanks to muscle memory she was still able to have that space. 

She gave a small grunt and lifted herself up onto the wall and sat down. Shifting around she lay down and stared at the sky that looked so different to her now. Her mind began to focus on things that she didn’t want to: faces that were long gone, those she missed dearly and regrets of the past that always seemed to plague her mind whenever she had a moment of peace. After a few minutes of struggling she was able to shift her mind to another topic but it wasn’t any better. Her mind focused on her shattered sight and how it affected her day to day life. How it made the others treat her differently and how she hated that. She knew she was more of a burden now, but the concerned looks every now and then didn’t help. The blonde blinked rapidly, trying to force the tears back. She sat up, her arm resting casually on one of her knees as she looked at the wall. There chilling further down the wall was Garbage. The possum seemed rather happy, hissing low as she munched on a leaf. Her beady eyes stared blankly out into the courtyard. Violet’s gaze focused on the critter for a moment before her hand wandered down into her pocket and brushed the berries. After a second of consideration she grabbed the berries and stood up, making her way over carefully towards the possum. 

She was glad the others were busy with chores and that AJ hadn’t taken notice from the watchtower yet. The young boy seemed to be laser focused on counting the walkers that moseyed outside the walls, their minds as empty as their expression as they ran into trees and into each other. Violet carefully stopped a few feet away from Garbage who had taken notice of her presence and given a low hiss. 

“Hey there,” The blonde squatted down and placed down a berry. The gesture made the possum’s eyes shiny as she waddled a bit closer and took the snack. Violet gave a soft smile. She began to make a small trail of berries leading back to her favorite vine-covered spot on the wall. Garbage continued to slowly follow her, enjoying the plentiful snacks. After a few more berries Violet took a spot on the wall again and watched the creature in amusement. Garbage hissed gratefully and continued to munch loudly before stopping by Violet’s side.

“Don’t have to stay if you don’t wanna.” Violet whispered and shook her head as she scolded herself for talking to a possum. 

Garbage munched on the last berry thoughtfully then stared at the blonde. Slowly the possum moved forward, her small paws lifting her into Violet’s lap. Garbage curled up, her pink tail wrapping around her form as she let out a content hiss and began to fall asleep. Violet looked down in shock then gave a faint laugh. Her fingers brushed the top of the possum’s fur and she looked out at the school. For some odd reason Garbage’s presence made her feel a bit better.

“Guess we’re wall buddies now,” Violet had a small smile on her face as she looked back up at the sky. Her mind turned to happier thoughts as the sound of the sleeping possum filled the air around her.


End file.
